


Mother's Whims

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Announcements, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Peggy Carter, Christmas, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Holidays, Italian Character(s), Italian-American Character, Light Angst, Meet the Family, POV Female Character, Phone Calls & Telephones, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash100 drabble tag #6 (#100!): Angie/Peggy: On a Whim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Whims

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



When Peggy gets home, Angie doesn’t answer the door, which is markedly unusual. She always hears Jarvis driving back onto the property when she’s home. 

Peggy tries not to worry that something’s awry, but she feels the concern stirring in her gut. 

Angie’s in the kitchen, one hand atop the phone receiver and a mug beside it, but not one emitting steam. Angie’s lips are pale pink and pursed, and her brow is creased with a sort of displeasure that even Peggy can’t easily place.

“Angie? Dear? My darling, what’s wrong?” Peggy manages to snatch her attention, and she lets out a shaky breath that Peggy’s afraid she might have been holding for quite some time. Peggy doesn’t take off her coat or anything, but she does move over to Angie on the other side of the kitchen.

“Merry Christmas, English,” Angie says, her voice but a raspy murmur.

“There’s still a week left,” Peggy answers, trying to make her tone as comforting as possible and putting her hand out on top of Angie’s.

“Until Christmas itself, yes,” concedes Angie, accepting Peggy’s gesture and turning her hand over to clasp them together.

“But apparently, only a day or two until my mother gets here from Italy.”


End file.
